Confession
by Yuri Loves Yaoi
Summary: AU 2x5, 2x4, 5x4, 3x4, 2x3x4x5 NEW I added 5x3 and implied 2x1 is later chapters, but unfortunately I still made Heero straight. Takes place at a Private School, everyone becomes paried off, and Q-man gets some dating tips from Duo.
1. Warning

I changed my name from 'Bara-Chan' to 'Yuri Loves Yaoi' due to an upgrade of mentality. For those who have read my stories before, Gomen Ne. FF.net is a bitch whore, because little children tend to believe that the artistic writers should perform to their standards of fluff and kawaiiness.  
  
So please be forewarned. I'm gay and I'm proud, and that is about all I write. If you haven't noticed the name "Yuri Love's Yaoi" then let me break it down for you.  
  
Yuri: Female x Female (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Yaoi: Male x Male (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Gomen again for those of you who have to read this. But to prove a point, I guarantee that even though I have this warning up, stating that there will be GAY SEX + ANGST, I will have at least one person or more that is Anti Gay or what not-make an appearance and bash it. -^_^- Feel free to do so- I'll place you on the wall with the others on my site.  
  
BURAKKU BARA: www.burakkubara.cjb.net/  
  
For further reference. I do not own any Fan characters they are © their creators. All stories are © 2K-2K3 Burakku Bara and are part of the "Yuri Love's Yaoi" Production line-hosted by BaraBara INC. Yuri Love's Yaoi has combined with Akahane-© Miranda Pearson-on some future projects.  
  
AKAHANE: www.akahane.net/  
  
All related artwork is © J.N.Ferrigno & Burakku Bara-hosted by BaraBara INC. Permission to be hosted & to host a Yuri Love's Yaoi creation must be obtained through Baradbz613@aol.com.  
  
Akahane and Yuri Love's Yaoi have become a joint project.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/group/AKAHANE-YLY 


	2. Confession 01

Title: Confession Date: March 18, 2002 Author: Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) Pairings: 2x5, 2x4, 5x4, 3x4, 2x3x4x5 NEW I added 5x3 and implied 2x1 is later chapters, but unfortunately I still made Heero straight ::curses her muses:: Anime: An AU Gundam Wing Warnings: Never drink hot cocoa on a steaming hot night and then decide to read all your yaoi mangas before you go to bed, but end up passing out in the middle of reading a strange crossover. Really, you don't want to know, lets just say it lead up to some good sex ^~^  
  
[.] means notes that are being passed back and forth  
  
PART 1 *Courtyard of a rather fancy private school. On one side of the open yard stood Atlantic High, and across from it, Atlantic University stood tall and proud. It was a mild weather day of February, and teens that took extra classes at the university could be seen crossing form one building to the other. Two of these teens consisted of a Chang Wufei and one Duo Maxwell. *  
  
"So where did Heero run off to?" A note of irritation could be detected in the young mans voice.  
  
"You really got it bad for him don't ya Wu?" A cheery eyed American spoke up. He grinned in triumph as his fellow classmate fell on his face.  
  
"Maxwell, you're no better then that crazy onna is!" Wufei got up and dusted off his slacks, he had to get to anatomy class, and Heero was supposed to be with him, since they had to dissect a cat today.  
  
"And just what onna are you referring to Wu?" Duo pouted, he already guessed whom Wufei was referring to.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft." Wufei wasn't going to play into Duo's little game, pouting stopped working on him years ago. Last time he fell for the puppy face it ended with him going shopping with Duo, and they were buying dresses for Hildi, unfortunately Wufei was forced to model them.  
  
False tears welled up in Duos eyes as he spun around to look at Wufei. "Chang you bastard, comparing my beauty and elegance to Relenas, how could you?" He continued walking backwards trying to make the best stuck up face he could as he swished back his braid to emphasize the point.  
  
"You forgot grace as well."  
  
"AND grace most of...*thud*...IEEEE!"  
  
Wufei couldn't help but laugh, in fact he was laughing so hard his sides ached.  
  
"It's not nice to laugh at a hurt mans expense." Duo said from the grass.  
  
"Let me ask you this then, how could a 'beautiful' and 'elegant' man with 'grace' such as yours not see that giant oak tree?" This just made Wufei laugh more. "But really, we need to get to class, I have a dissection to do."  
  
Duo nodded and got up, his pride a bit hurt, 'but nothing a twinky can't cure' he thought to him self as he pulled one out of his back pack. "So why don't you just tell him Wu?"  
  
He looked over at Duo, he would never understand how the American could eat those things. Wufei shook his head, "Tell whom what?"  
  
"Tell Heero that you like him?"  
  
"That's simple."  
  
"And why is that?" Duo stuffed the second whole twinky into his mouth, bundling it all up in one cheek.  
  
"Because I am not interested."  
  
This took Duo back a bit, he always thought that Wufei was at least bisexual, but if he wasn't interested then maybe he was straight after all. 'Come to think of it' Duo thought 'I never really did ask him about it. Eek, what if I offended him?'  
  
"Oh, hey look Wu, I'm sorry if you were offended by what...I er, thought you might of been...you know. I'm sorry." Duo looked at him, eyes pleading for Wufei not to be mad at him. But Duo was taken back when he heard Wufei chuckle.  
  
"What? That I'm gay?"  
  
"Er, well I was thinking at the most bisexual, but gay works just fine."  
  
"Don't worry Maxwell, I'm not offended by what you said. After all it's nothing to be ashamed of right?"  
  
"Yeah" Duo mentally sighed in relief that Wufei wasn't going to slug him one. Duo saw one guy get slugged for pushing this one girl around, and unfortunately for the guy, Wufei saw him hit her, and well, that sent Wu in a justice rage. 'Good were at class now' Duo thought as they neared the university doors. He would ask him quickly and get it over with.  
  
"So if you don't like Heero then who do you like?" Part of Duo feared the answer, and the other part wanted to know. Ever since that night at Quatres 16th birthday party Duo was having mixed feeling for the Chinese youth. But part of Duo told him that if Wufei just happened to be bisexual, there would always be a place that Duo could never fill. And now that he found out that Wufei was gay, well, he just hoped that his answer wasn't Quatre or Trowa. Ever since their sophomore year, those two were open and honest with the world.  
  
Wufei stood out side his classroom door, Duo's was a few more down the hall, he has AP Marine Biology.  
  
"That's a simple one also."  
  
"Come one Wu, don't leave a man hanging in suspense now!" Duo didn't even have time to react. Wufei simply leaned in lightly kissed him on the cheek and walked into his classroom throwing a "You" over his shoulder to the shocked braided boy. Duo stood there like an idiot with his mouth open in a little 'O'. Then the bell rang and he ran down the hall just before his teacher locked the classroom door.  
  
Duos last thoughts, before going into school mode, were 'Now I'll never let you go Fei.'  
  
*Back in anatomy. *  
  
Heero sat there with his eyebrow raised as his lab partner came walking in to the classroom with a grin plastered on his face. "You're happy this afternoon."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What made you so happy?"  
  
"I left a shocked Duo out side the door."  
  
"Shocked? Really? What did you say to him? That he really did look like a girl?"  
  
"Nope, even better. I kissed him and told him I liked him. In exactly that order."  
  
"About time!" Heero clapped Wufei on the shoulder. "I was wondering when you were going to tell him."  
  
"And you know what the funniest part of it all was?"  
  
"What, he was actually speechless for more then a minute?"  
  
"Nope besides that." Wufei grinned, "He thought that I had a crush on you."  
  
The science teacher handed Wufei the cat they were to dissect on a tray.  
  
"Sorry Wufei, but you know that I don't like you that way," Heero looked a little nervous.  
  
"Chill out Heero, I know you're only interested in women, but try explaining that to Duo."  
  
"Yeah, Relena and I have been dating for two months now."  
  
Wufei dropped the cat, and the tray made a rather loud sharp noise as it hit the tile.  
  
"Opps, did I say that out loud."  
  
'Great! Another one of those mysteries that make your head hurt when you think about it. What he ever saw in a women that runs around begging him to read her poetry is beyond me.' 


	3. Confession 02

Title: Confession Date: March 18, 2002 Author: Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) Pairings: 2x5, 2x4, 5x4, 3x4, 2x3x4x5 NEW I added 5x3 and implied 2x1 is later chapters, but unfortunately I still made Heero straight ::curses her muses:: Anime: An AU Gundam Wing Warnings: Never drink hot cocoa on a steaming hot night and then decide to read all your yaoi mangas before you go to bed, but end up passing out in the middle of reading a strange crossover. Really, you don't want to know, lets just say it lead up to some good sex ^~^  
  
[.] means notes that are being passed back and forth  
  
PART 2 Duo had AP marine Biology with Quatre that day; he looked at the board to see what was on today's schedule. The professor had assigned them to diagram the sexual reproductive system of whales, and read the chapter on live birth. 'Forget school mode' Duo thought to himself, so he decided to jot down a note to Quatre.  
  
["Yo Q-man, your not gonna believe what just happened! You know how we thought Wu was bi, well it turns out he's gay.and HAS A CRUSH ON ME!! ::insert a little squiggly face that Duo drew:: I can't believe my luck!]  
  
Duo folded the piece of paper up like a football and flicked it, bouncing off Quatres head and landing in his lap, even though Duo sat right behind him.  
  
Duo stuck his head back in the overly large textbook and began his diagrams as Quatre opened the paper. His eyes flicked up briefly when he heard a small gasp from in front of him.  
  
"How do you know?" Quatre quickly whispered as he to begin his diagrams.  
  
"He told me so, then kissed me, and not in that particular order." Duo and Quatre have been able to prefect the art of looking busy while doing something else over the years, so it was easy to get away with small chit chat, it was just an added bonus that the professor wasn't in yet.  
  
"No way, Chang Wufei. But I was only joking when I said he was at least Bi, I honestly thought he was straight *snicker* who would of thought."  
  
"What, you don't believe that my charm rubbed off on him?"  
  
"Your charm, no, something else though maybe."  
  
"Quatre, I'm shocked, where did the little blond angel learn dirty jokes?" Duo laughed, "Looks like you and Trowa have been playing around recently again. Now what did I tell you about sticking things in odd places?" (1)  
  
If Quatre were to turn around, Duo would notice a blush creeping up his cheeks. "That's what I need to talk to you about."  
  
That caught Duo by surprise. "What? Sex life going down the hole?"  
  
"Um.well, lack of." He couldn't even bring him self to say it.  
  
"Meet me after class by the big oak tree, we'll skip lunch and head off to the library."  
  
The professor walked into class just then holding a rather large container. "Good evening everyone, this here is a fetus from a dolphin."  
  
The whole class sweat dropped.  
  
*After class by the oak tree. *  
  
Quatre stood under the oak looking rather nervous. He looked at his watch; it was already 15 minutes after class got out. Duo said he would be right back, he had to tell Wufei that he had to do some research with Quatre and to pass the message on to Trowa. "Where is he?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
Just then Duo jumped from behind the tree scaring Quatre so bad that he fell on his but. "Sorry Q-man, I stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed us some sandwiches. Turkey ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"So what's up Quatre?" Duo took a bite out of his lunch. "You and Trowa fighting?"  
  
"No, never. It's just, that I get this feeling."  
  
"Uhmm, ::chew chew sallow:: like what?"  
  
"Well, I feel that he wants to take our relationship a step further, but doesn't want to push me."  
  
"Well that is thought full of him, how much further are you talking about?"  
  
"Um, that's just it, I don't know." Quatre put her sandwich down and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"OK, so tell me where you are in your relationship." He picked up his cheery cola and began chugging it down. Turley sandwiches sure were dry.  
  
"Hugging and simple kisses."  
  
Duo spewed soda all over his pants. He looked bewildered at Quatre; Quatre blinked and looked at him worried, Duo shook it off. "Your serious aren't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Duo groaned. "But you've been going out for two years now. I can understand about saving your self till your married, but you haven't gotten pass pop kissing? Not even a french kiss?"  
  
Quatre shook his head no, and raised an eyebrow as if not understanding. "Why? Should we have?"  
  
"Well, it's only teenager statistics, but according to them, most couples are being a lot more intimate then Trowa and you. By two years they have already passed pop kissing and probally even exceeded frenching." Duo was beyond shocked, he would of thought they were going at it like bunnies by now.  
  
"Duo, what's frenching?"  
  
::Thud!:: He fell on his face.  
  
Just then Heero walked by "Oi, Duo you and Quatre are going to be late for class. You have to get back to the high school soon."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Heero, see ya there." Duo called out, and then turned to Quatre. "If you want to know come by the dorm later tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(1) Really, don't ask. This was a conversation that led up to me drinking hot cocoa on a hot night, and then being stupid enough to go back online and role-play that same night with the same people. When you have crazy fan girls of Gundam pilots ask you to play Trowa, don't do it, specially when some dude come in and says that you should play their parents as well.so in the long run, I played Trowa and Quatres mum. "No no no, little bois don't stick their wewe's in odd places." 


End file.
